1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle racks and more particularly pertains to a new rack system for a vehicle for holding various items with a multi-purpose rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,666; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,389; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,656; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,879; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 325,553.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rack system for a vehicle. The inventive device includes a mounting securably attached to a vehicle. A support arm is removably coupled to the mounting and extends upwardly from the mounting. The support arm has a free end having a well extending therein. A bar, which is elongate, has a first end and a second end. The bar is generally hollow and the ends are open. A protruding member extends from the bar. The protruding member is removably extendable into the well. Each of a pair of extension arms is extendable into one of the ends of the bar. Each of the extension arms has a plurality of holes therein. At least two brackets are each removably attachable to one of the extension arms such that the brackets extend upwardly from the extension arms. Each of the brackets is adapted for receiving a pin extending through one of the holes on the extension arms.
In these respects, the rack system for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding various items with a multi-purpose rack.